


Through the Back Door.

by babyjhs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjhs/pseuds/babyjhs
Summary: “I see that look in your eyes, you know,” he says, taking a sip of water, “see myself in there, kid.”The air is thick, and Hyunjin can feel the walls closing in.“You’re insane.” Is all he can manage. Chan leans forward, sets his glass down on the same stained coaster and rests his chin in his hands, elbows digging into Hyunjin’s knees. There’s a sick smile etching itself into the corners of his lips.“I know,” Chan’s whispering now, as he says the words Hyunjin was always most afraid of.“But so was he.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Through the Back Door.

_“Another murder in the Yeoksam-Dong area marks the fourth in the last two months. Officials are still on the case, and a message from the mayor hopes to ease fears within the community. Furthermore, any information regarding anything to do with the case is now pleaded for, and we urge you, if you know any details about the victims of these murders, please, call the hotline._

_We must keep our city safe.”_

There’s rain pelting against the window by the time Jisung wakes up.

Its heavy and cold, and the chill that runs through the apartment is enough to make him roll off the sofa groggily and tread into the kitchen. His hand reaches for day-old water sitting by the fridge and, after deeming it good enough, he takes a large swig and finishes the bottle, throwing it back down onto the counter.

A single drop leaks onto the marble.

Jisung stands in the hallway for a moment. Stretching. Cracking his knuckles. Itching the scar on the back of his neck.

He licks his lips and moves to the bathroom. The light twitches: off. On. Off again. It stays off. He sighs. Now his phone torch illuminates the mirror, revealing the spots of dirt and grime on the glass that he never bothered to clean away. The boy places the phone on the side, both hands holding up his weight on the bowl of the sink as he lets his head fall between his shoulders. The cold is so intense that he can see his breath coming out in white clouds.

He curses the landlord for not giving him another week to gather the money for the bills: “ _You do this every week, Mr. Han_ ,” he mocks, “ _you’re unreliable, Jisung_.”

If only the old man had seen the things he’s been through.

Seen the things he’s _done_.

Sleepily, Jisung pushes himself off the sink and out of the bathroom, and stood again in the hallway, pulling the door behind him, but not all the way; he never shuts doors properly – some superstition his grandfather used to always berate him with:

“ _Listen here, son_.” He would say as he sipped on his lukewarm water, “ _you should never shut a door completely closed.”_

Of course, Jisung would ask him why, thinking that the saying defeated the literal object of doors. But his grandfather was a stubborn, paranoid old man who never put his trust in anyone – including his family.

 _“If you close a door, you lock the spirits inside with you_ ” Jisung’s heart would pound every time he said that – but it was what followed that stayed with him for the 12 years up to now:

“ _Once they’re in there, they never leave._ ”

His words tended to scare Jisung when he was a little boy. Those words, when they were paired with the empty eyes of his hollowed war veteran of a grandfather, were one of the many things he had tried to forget over the years. But, even after his passing, the memory of him never left Jisung’s mind.

He used to think that maybe his grandfather was the reason he believed it pointless to ever trust anyone. Well, anyone but Chan and Hyunjin. They were his world - and they'd earned his trust. Jisung knew that Chan and Hyunjin wouldn't break that trust.

He knew too much about them anyway.

But something about the way the old man’s eyes flooded with tears every time he said the word ‘spirits’ rubbed him the wrong way. He thought it better to never doubt someone with so many stories and lost lives on his belt.

Nevertheless, Jisung doesn’t shut doors.

Except his front door, of course.

He freezes. His front door.

Why was it _open?_

Against everything inside him telling him not to, Jisung takes a tentative step forward.

He can feel the chill running through his bones, dragging up his spine.

But it’s a different chill:

It’s _fear_.

There’s someone there.

A figure steps inside, leaves wet footprints on the stupid ' _Welcome Nerds!_ ' mat that Hyunjin bought him when he first got the apartment, standing on the faded smiley face just off the left-hand side.

They shut the door.

Outside, the rain still pours.

In the convenience store opposite, two boys are laughing under the sickly light of the building. One of them is wearing the part-timer uniform and the other is raiding the reduced aisle for snacks.

The radio plays faintly in the background: something the mayor is saying.

But its lost on them as they play music from their phones and dance and eat and live. The part-timer’s name badge falls to the floor, the words _'part-timer: Chan!’_ landing glass first. The other boy rips his lanyard off and places it on the counter. The name _'_ _Hwang Hyunjin'_ sits face up.

One of their phones rings: _Jisungie <3_ is calling.

No one picks up.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK OKAY lmao so !!!!!! this my first AO3 fic and i do be kinda nervous doe
> 
> anyway !!! thank u for reading !!!!!11! writing has always been my favourite thing to do ever but i never like,,,,, shared it with anyone but i decided that i was gonna b a bad bitch and just upload it ;)
> 
> i love skz with all of my heart and i was like lmao yolo let me write an au and now this has appeared!
> 
> that being said, this story will include graphic, extreme violence (probably a bit too extreme ngl) and mature themes that not everyone will be comfy w/.
> 
> SO!!! if u don't like those themes, pls don't read it - the last thing i wanna do is make someone upset with my writing.
> 
> but, if u don't mind stuff like that, then pls proceed ! just pls be careful
> 
> if u read this, i love u a lot and im so so so grateful ur reading and acknowledging something i've worked very hard on for the past few months in lockdown lmao.
> 
> i luv luv luv u !!!!
> 
> \- hannah <3


End file.
